One night on a ferries wheel
by helaluvE
Summary: a One shot about what happened after the last scene of the finale. defintely Ephramy : please R


Disclaimer : I don't own Everwood.

A/N: after seeing the fabulous last scene between our favourite couple, I just needed to write something and this is where this OneShot comes from. It takes place right after the finale. I hope you'll like it, please tell me what you think, it always means a lot to me.

For all the Everwood fans, who are grieving just like I do. Foreverwood…

_**One night on a ferries wheel.**_

After long, intense and passionate minutes of kissing, they finally break apart. They looked into each other eyes and smiled widely. There was no word to express how they were feeling at that exact moment. She felt relieved when he had kissed her for the first time. Then he told the words; he said the words that she needed to hear more than anything else, since they break up more than a year ago. She was his one. He had always loved her. Her heart was filled with joy, love and passion. She just could not stop smiling. As to him, he was delighted, still in shock and simply happy. He had been pretty happy lately but she was the only one who can make him feel this happy. That kind of special and significant happiness, the one he was feeling while he was kissing her, was always related to her. He still had an odd expression of surprise in his eyes though.

"I thought I owed it to you." Amy explained.

"What do you mean." He asked confused.

"This," she said pointing to the wheel. "A big gesture."

"Why?"

"Ever since I've know you Ephram, not only you always have been there for me but you always found an unbelievable way to show it. I never did something really significant…"

"Are you kidding me? Of course you did. You always have been there when I needed you. Don't you remember when you helped me for my summer program audition or the party you throw for me when I got the Julliard audition last year and when I was a wreck, you were there for me." He finished smiling. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked looking at the wheel.

"I don't know…" he said while putting his free hand in his pocket. "Oh crap!" he said putting out two tickets from one of his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Stephanie… I was on my way to see her."

"Oh…" she said unable to hide her disappointment. He smiled, a little amused.

"Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go see Stephanie and properly break up with her, it's the least I can do…" she smiled, clearly delighted by this idea. "You wait for me in the apartment and I'll be back in less than half an hour." He said handing her the keys."

"Okay. I was dying to see your new T.V anyway." She said smirking and he laughed. She was about to enter the building when she felt his presence behind her.

"Wow! That was fast." She said laughing.

"I just forgot something." He said looking into her eyes.

"Really? What is it?"

"This…" And he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"Wow!" she said out of breath when he pulled away. "I should have brought the ferries wheel sooner." She said smiling before he walked away.

As promised half an hour later, he arrived in front of his building.

"Hey." He heard a voice behind him. He turned around and found Amy seating on one of the seats in the wheel; he smiled.

"Hey." He replied coming closer. "You're here."

"I am. Bright came home…" she explained rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" he said laughing.

"Plus, we still have a ride to take." She said smiling. He climbed and took place next to her. It was a little awkward to act as a couple after all this time spend apart, so instead of anything, they simply smiled at each other.

"So… how was it?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Um… interesting." He said, trying hard not to smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"She was a little upset but she wasn't surprised. It was like if she knew it was coming." He looked at Amy who was blushing and he could not help but smile. "She told me about the conversation you two had a couple of days ago." She rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna be mad, are you? I mean you can't be mad, because if I recall correctly, you too went to my boyfriend and told him to back off…and by the way, it's not what happened with Stephanie. I didn't tell her to back off, I just informed her I was planning on tell you the truth... and she seemed fine, I mean, she wasn't mad…or anything. Oh for god's sake stop smirking!" she finished, her face turning into a tomato colour.

"I never said I was mad, I just said it was interesting." He paused for a moment, looking in her sweet brown eyes. "I love it when you're nervous; it's nice to see I'm not the only one who can mumble."

"Seeing what I did tonight; you should be nicer with me." She said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her. Nobody had ever kissed her like that. He was caring and tender but full of passion as well. It was as if he was trying to tell her, through that kiss, how much he loved her and how much he had missed her. When they finally pulled away, she was surprised to see they had not moved; expecting to be flying in the starry sky. She looked around her dreamily.

"Hey kids," the man who was in charge of the wheel said. "Do you want to take a ride?" he asked.

"Sure." Ephram answered and a few second later the wheel started to turn.

"Hannah is staying here." She said after a little while.

"Yeah I know, Bright told me."

"I never thought I would say the day where I would actually acknowledge that my brother isn't a total jerk." She said and they shared a giggle.

"Yeah, he finally acted like an adult but I'm not surprised." She raised an eyebrow. "He's definitely less shallow than you think." He finished.

"I seriously doubt that. You may be living with him for eight months but I lived with him for eighteen years."

"Yeah but Hannah changed him somehow…"

"I guess love can make miracles."

"First Hannah and Bright, then Nina and my father and now us… it's definitely the couples's day." He said smiling.

"What do you mean "Nina and my father"?

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't know…" he said smirking. She looked at him expectantly and when he refused to carry on, she punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" he said smiling faking hurt.

"Yeah that's right, poor little thing! Now come on! Tell me what happened."

"He proposed to her this afternoon."

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "It's awesome."

"Yeah it's great!" he said smiling widely. "I say it was about time. I can't understand what they were waiting for."

"I think sometimes you need time to figure out these things." She said looking at intently.

"I think my dad had it figured out a long time ago, he was just waiting for her." He said returning the look.

"The only thing that matters now is that they are together and that the Brows and the Finney are going to be one family… I think it's pretty great." She finished smiling and he could not help but lean on and brushed his lips against hers.

They spend the next three hours talking, laughing and kissing until Gus, the guy who was in charge of the ferries wheel, informed them that he was tired and would like to go home to his wife. Amy and Ephram left and thanked him for everything.

"So I guess this is good bye, I'll call you first thing in the morning." Ephram said reluctantly; he was leaning on the frame of his apartment's door. He did not want her to go but they just got back together and even if they had a wonderful evening, he did not want to spoil it by going to fast. Amy smiled at him and leaned to give a quick peck on his cheek. She put her hand in his and managed to take his keys. He looked at confused and she smiled.

"Do you really believe that I was going to leave?"

"But we just…"

"I know we just… but I don't wanna leave, not now. I'm not saying we should… you know" she said blushing a little and he smiled looking at their intertwined hands and enjoying the contact.

"I guess I can bear a few more hours with you." He said and she punched him once again.

"You should really stop that!" he said smiling enjoying every time she touched him.

"Then stop making fun of me." He grabbed her by the waist and gave her another passionate kiss. "I can help it, you're so easy." He said between kisses and she laughed.

"Not that easy!" she said and he laughed.

When Bright woke up in the middle of the night, he probably have eaten something bad and he just could not sleep, he found Ephram and Amy asleep in each others arms on the couch. He smiled and went back to bed.

Fin.

A/N: I hope you like it. Please review, every comment is very welcome 


End file.
